magical_girl_mahou_shoujofandomcom-20200216-history
Nanako SOS: Episode List
1- "Chō nōryoku no bishōjo" ("The girl with special abilities") (超能力の美少女) Airdate: April 02, 1983 2- "Uchū mame (sora mame) no uta ga kikoeru" ("I can hear the song of the space bean") (宇宙豆(そらまめ)の唄が聞こえる) Airdate: April 09, 1983 3- "Nayameru kyūketsu shōnen!?" ("Troubles of a young vampire!?") (悩める吸血少年!?) Airdate: April 16, 1983 4- "Bosu to nanako to kikan jū" ("Boss and Nanako and the machine gun") (ボスとななこと機関銃) Airdate: April 23, 1983 5- "Orību wa akuma no nioi" ("Olive is the scent of the devil") (オリーブは悪魔の匂い) Airdate: April 30, 1983 6- "Utsukushiki kōri no joō" ("The beautiful Ice Queen") (美しき氷の女王) Airdate: May 07, 1983 7- "Fushigi no kuni no nanako" ("Nanako of the Mysterious Country") (不思議の国のななこ) Airdate: May 14, 1983 8- "Abarete ītomo! Kin'niku musume" ("You may rage! Muscle Lady") (暴れていいとも! 筋肉娘) Airdate: May 21, 1983 9- "Moero shojo tera kenpō" ("Blazing Shōjo Fist") (燃えろショジョ寺拳法) Airdate: May 28, 1983 10- "Arabu yori ai okomete" ("From Arab with love") (アラブより愛をこめて) Airdate: June 04, 1983 11- "Nonbiri busshuman" ("The peaceful bushman") (のんびりブッシュマン) Airdate: June 11, 1983 12- "Daietto kyūkō satsujin jiken" ("Diet express murder") (ダイエット急行殺人事件) Airdate: June 18, 1983 13- "Sērā-fuku no sausupō" ("Southpaw's sailor uniform") (セーラー服のサウスポー) Airdate: June 25, 1983 14- "Hachi tsu kamen-mura no kai!?" ("Freak of the Hatsu Masked Village!?") (八ツ仮面村の怪!?) Airdate: July 02, 1983 15- "Nanako no kesshi-ken" ("Nanako's desperate measures") (ななこの決死圏) Airdate: July 09, 1983 16- "Ōkami otokoda zei!" ("I am the Wolfman!") (オオカミ男だぜい!) Airdate: July 16, 1983 17- "Kaijin, hyakumensō no namida" ("Tears of the Hundred-Faced Freak") (怪人、百面相の涙) Airdate: July 23, 1983 18- "Kita no hate monogatari" ("Story of the end of the North") (北の果て物語) Airdate: July 30, 1983 19- "Hyōryū・100 man-nen" ("Exile, a million years") (漂流・100万年) Airdate: August 06, 1983 20- "Nanako puroresu no mikatadesu" ("Ally of Nanako pro-wrestler") (ななこプロレスの味方です) Airdate: August 13, 1983 21- "Hitonatsu no omoide" ("Memories of Summer") (ひと夏の思い出) Airdate: August 20, 1983 22- "Nanako hariuddo suru" ("Nanako goes to Hollywood") (ななこハリウッドする) Airdate: August 27, 1983 23- "Minami no shima no hihō" ("Treasure of the Southern Island") (南の島の秘宝) Airdate: September 03, 1983 24- "Ijigen no bōken" ("Adventure in an alternate reality") (異次元の冒険) Airdate: September 10, 1983 25- "Nanako no ryōri paradaisu" ("Nanako's culinary paradise") (ななこの料理パラダイス) Airdate: September 17, 1983 26- "Nanako urimasu" ("Nanako for sale") (ななこ売ります) Airdate: September 24, 1983 27- "Nanako wo itoshi ta supai" ("The spy who loves Nanako") (ななこを愛したスパイ) Airdate: October 01, 1983 28- "Waga kokoro no baiorin" ("Violin in my mind") (わが心のバイオリン) Airdate: October 08, 1983 29- "Dai konsen!? Ōjo to nanako" ("Riot!? The Queen and Nanako") (大混戦!? 王女とななこ) Airdate: October 15, 1983 30- "Sūpābōi nanao" ("Superboy Nanao") (スーパーボーイななお) Airdate: October 22, 1983 31- "Ayaushi! Yorozu kanpanī" ("Watch out! Yoruzu Company") (危うし!よろずカンパニー) Airdate: November 05, 1983 32- "Ike ike marin uōzu" ("Go, go, marine wars") (いけいけマリンウォーズ) Airdate: November 12, 1983 33- "Kokura's proposal strategy" ("Ogura no puropōzu dai sakusen") (小倉のプロポーズ大作戦) Airdate: November 19, 1983 34- "Kieta chō nōryoku!?" ("The disappeared special abilities!?") (消えた超能力!?) Airdate: November 19, 1983 35- "Yotsuya ni horeta tensai shōjo!?" ("The prodigy who appeared in Yotsuya!?") (四谷にホレた天才少女!?) Airdate: November 26, 1983 36- "Nanako no wo mimai nikki" ("The day to visit Nanako") (ななこのお見舞い日記) Airdate: December 03, 1983 37- "Hoshi ni negai wo" ("Wish upon a star") (星に願いを) Airdate: December 10, 1983 38- "Toki to kakeru shōjo" ("Toki and the running girl") (トキと駆ける少女) Airdate: December 17, 1983 39- "Mata auhimade" ("Till the day we meet again") (また会う日まで) Airdate: December 24, 1983 Category:Nanako SOS Page